1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propellant-gas-free apparatus for the dispensing of liquids, a container cartridge suitable for this for storing the liquid and the ensemble comprising both.
2. Description of the Related Art
The international patent application WO 91/14468 “Atomizing Device and Methods” or also WO 97/12687 disclose a device for the propellant-gas-free administration of a dosed quantity of a liquid drug for inhalative application. Reference is hereby made expressly to the said references and the technology described there is called “Respimat® technology” within the framework of the present invention. This term also includes in particular the technology on which a device according to FIGS. 6a and 6b of WO 97/12687 and the associated description is based in principle, in particular the technology for the exertion of pressure, the locking clamping means and the means for the dispensing of the liquid (nozzle). These inhalers can already atomize quantities of less than 100 microlitres of a liquid active ingredient solution in the therapeutically necessary dosage with preferably a single stroke into a therapeutically-inhalatively suitable aerosol within a few seconds. This consists of particles of an average size of less than 20 micrometres. The inhalable portion of the aerosol corresponds to the therapeutically effective quantity.
In these nebulizers based on Respimat® technology a drug solution is converted by means of high pressure of up to 500/600 bar into a lung-accessible aerosol and sprayed. The solution formulations are stored in a reservoir. From there they are conveyed via a riser tube into a pressure chamber and further nebulized via a nozzle. It is necessary that the active ingredient formulations used display an adequate storage stability and at the same time their state is such that they can be applied directly if at all possible without further manipulation according to the medicinal purpose. Furthermore, they must not contain constituents which can interact with the inhaler so that the inhaler or the pharmaceutical quality of the solution, respectively of the produced aerosol, could be damaged.
WO 01/64268 describes a further device of this type: a needleless injector which operates with a pressure-exertion means similar to the device of WO 97/12687.
A further device which is not based on the previously named technology is described in EP 0918570. Here an atomizer for nose sprays is disclosed which contains, as core elements, a spring-operated piston and a nozzle facility. Between piston and nozzle a container can be inserted which has a plunger on the bottom side and is closed top-side via a seal. This seal of the container is opened before first use by moving the nozzle, integrated in the atomizer, by pushing the nozzle through the seal.
The described devices from the state of the art are intended primarily for continuous use, i.e. for a use without lengthy breaks. In the case of a lengthy time break the part of the solvent of the liquid active ingredient formulation that is located outside the reservoir in only small volumes in the pumping- and/or pressure- and/or spray mechanism can evaporate and lead there to a formulation with a concentrated quantity of active ingredient or the formulation dries up. In these cases the device must, prior to re-use, first be cleaned again by single or multiple activation and spraying of the active ingredient formulation into the air.